warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:86.140.7.33
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warhammer 40,000 Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Blade bane page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Vegas adict (Talk) 15:43, June 7, 2011 First, if you intend to contribute long term then just make an account. It doesn't cost anything. Second if you had paid attention to your articles Talk pages this would not have come as a surprize. Also please see this. Supahbadmarine 15:59, June 7, 2011 (UTC) On top of that, you went and accused an admin who was innocent. It was not blade bane who deleted your article. If you'd been paying attention then you would have known who did it. Secondly, your article had broken two of the sites rules, a friend of mine even notified you of this violation on your article's talk page as a warning that your article may be deleted. Lastly, if you wanted to contribute an article to the site and expect support from other members then you should have made an account. We would have been happy to offer you advice but as your IP address kept changing we couldn't leave anything on YOUR talk page. Jackal Hyena 16:14, June 7, 2011 (UTC) my plea the universe is a big place, anything can happen. look at us, millions of lightyears and not one planet that looks inhabitble. in 40k it is often overstated how much hate there is towards the tritor legions. i created an original idea, a group of marines dedicated to rebuilding the imperium of the great crusade on whatever scale they could. i had them as feet based with a few secret homeworlds outside of the imperium, patroling it's borders and occasionally it's inner circles in small, seperate groups that could link up when necesarry. in thel egions of evermore, i even introduced the idea of cover-files and fake chapter names to hide their existance. how much more cannon-freindliness do you want? Idea has been used, but that is not the issue. Please, I implore you to create your account and join the discussion on the blog that the link I made goes to. There may still be a way to work this out. Supahbadmarine 16:38, June 7, 2011 (UTC) --thanks, but i think i'll see where this goes first. i dont want to join a group of intellectual surpressors You threatened to send people viruses and refused to take advice , I think you could be a little more nice and listen to the signed up members a bit more. Imposter101 16:43, June 7, 2011 (UTC) --on account of the viruses............i was just angry. it took me ages to make those pages I assure you that we aren't. The debate about loyalist survivors is still going on at the moment, and nobody is entirely sure what to do about the issue. The problem here was not that you had a bad idea, but rather that the idea had been used alot, and people were starting to question whether the concept was acceptable. Trust me things would have been much less hostile if we could have established communication with you sooner, but you did not seem to be aware of the article Talk pages and we could not contact you directly due to you not having an account. Don't give up on this site just yet. I admit this is not a good first impression, but everybody here are decent people. Supahbadmarine 16:45, June 7, 2011 (UTC) I think when you said making constuctive critisim was kind of you being a hypocrite and you could of easily talked and listined. Imposter101 16:47, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Look mate, my real life friends Imposter 101 and Cal_XD both were subject to C&C on their articles and parts of their articles had to be heavily modified in order to save them from deletion. Also, for someone who is 15 you sure don't act your age. It was a pretty immature response you just gave given that younger members on this site have taken heavy criticism and even deletions much better than you did. Take TardirProductions for example, he acts very maturely for his age on this site even though he has been subject to severe criticism over non-canon friendly articles. Jackal Hyena 16:52, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Jackal. And i agree. 86.140.7.33 could act more mature towards the criticism he got. Regards, TardirProductions 18:27, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Administratorial Response